Its ok i promise
by System OFF
Summary: (brendan/archie) brendan is on mount something (i forget whoops) and hes dragged back by archie to battle alongside him against magma grunts. Im tired.
1. Chapter 1

dis yaois is for bae madison bc i love her

* * *

Brendan had just arrived to the mountain near lavaridge town. He was in attempt to bundle up because the snow that was covering the sky was getting to him more than the lava inside the volcano. Curled up in to a ball, he got a sort of thick throw blanket and hauled it over his shoulders. Putting his backpack on underneath the blanket, he continued going to where he planned. He stopped straight in his tracks as soon as he noticed one of the team aqua members.

"What are they doing here?" He whispered under his breath.

Looking a little further, he noticed a team magma member.

"Seriously! Why are they here?" He questioned to himself.

They were battling, screaming and hollering at each other. Their poochyenas were violently tackling, biting, and scratching at each other.

Brendan walked behind the team aqua member, trying not to be noticed by either of the grunts who were battling. He successfully passed by them and continued on his way. Though, that didn't stop him from wondering why they were there.

It didn't take long to spot some more members from team magma. There were three of them. He looked forward and saw a team aqua member. Only one. That wasn't fair! Brendan, being the play-by-the-rules person he is, marched straight up to the group and shouted, "that's not fair! Three against one!"

A few moments passed. Everyone was staring at him like he was crazy. It took him a second to recognize that the person from team aqua they were battling was Archie, the team leader.

Brendan shied away from the group, but was caught by Archie who gripped the back of his shirt collar.

"Not so fast, kiddo," he pulled Brendan under his arm. "Three against one isn't fair? Why don't you help me battle these clowns then?"

Brendan tried to step away from Archie. He was covering his face with his hands, trying to hide his embarrassment from his sudden outburst. Archie wouldn't budge. As if he were persistent in having Brendan battle next to him.

"Come on Brendan, show 'em what ya got,' Archie nudged Brendan with his elbow.

Brendan slowly proceeded to reach into his belt loops and grab the pokeball containing Marshtomp. He tossed it out in front of him and Marshtomp came out with a happy chirp, as he was excited to see Brendan and be out of his pokeball. He frowned when he noticed Brendan looked awfully awkward.

"Marsh?" Marshtomp tilted his head to the side, as if he were asking Brendan what's wrong.

" I don't wanna talk about it. Sorry, bud, but we gotta fight on Archie's side. he dragged me into this... I should've kept quiet," Brendan explained.

Marshtomp chuckled a bit, nodded, and headed off to the battle field.

Archie looked over to Brendan.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Give him a command!" Archie barked at Brendan.

Brendan flinched at Archie's sudden outburst, but did as he was told.

"Marshtomp, use water gun!" Brendan shouted the attack across the field. Marshtomp obeyed, and squirt a vicious jet of water from his mouth. He knocked out one of The Magma's poochyenas. Then, the grunt's poochyenas started to attack at Archie's Sharpedo. However, the sharpedo was very fast, even on land. It successfully dodged the opponent's attack and countered it with a quick attack.

"Good job, Sharpedo!" Archie shouted from his side as Sharpedo kept on fighting the poochyena skillfully.

After the poochyena fainted, Sharpedo and Marshtomp returned to their pokeballs, and the Magma grunts fled.

* * *

Im possibly drunk right now lol. Im tired but chapter 2 await pls send review thank


	2. This is kinda hot

After the grunts were out of sight, Archie took his time to look inside of his pokeballs to check if all his pokemon were okay. While Archie was distracting himself, Brendan saw this as an opportunity to sneak away again. Taking soft steps away from the Team Aqua leader, he tried his best to stay quiet. This entire time he was, he was holding his breath.

"Please don't notice me! Please don't look this way!" Brendan was thinking to himself, hoping Archie would just stay like that for five more minutes so he could get off the mountain without anymore awkward contact with the man.

Just as he thought he was home-free, he looked back to make sure Archie was still occupied with his pokemon. But, unfortunately for Brendan, Archie was _right_ behind him.

Brendan jumped. He was not expecting that at all. He covered his torso and face with his throw blanket and murmurred "what do you want from me."

Archie chuckled softly and pushed the blanket away from Brendan's face so he could see him clearly.

"You thought you could just leave after you battled like that? No. You're on my team now and I don't care what complaints you have about it, little scamp," He stated blatantly. Brendan shuddered at the coldness in his tone. Archie looked into his ruby-colored eyes. He cleared his throat and began to talk in a more gentle voice.

"Its not all that bad, kid. Just think of it as training. I really want you on my team because I've seen the way you battle other people and I really think you have a different way of understanding things about strategy. But not only strategy, its the look in your eyes that made me curious. They're in a constant fury. And I noticed during the battles that they'd be on fire. Thats all that you focus on during the moment; the battle itself and nothing else. I want to know your thoughts and the way you think."

Archie's statement really made Brendan think. No one's ever really told him something like that, so he was confused for a moment. Trying to thing of something to say, he doesn't even open his mouth. He's completely speechless because of this. He just stared back at Archie, who happened to be a couple of inches away from his own face.

Brendan snapped out of his train of clueless thoughts and looked away.

"Th-that's nice of you to say. I've never noticed, to be honest..." He faded back into thought again, and continued, "When I battle, the only things on my mind is what my pokemon can take and what they know how to do. I try to gather information about the other pokemon's movements, so I think thats why Im always so focused; so I can guess what they'll do next."

"I never would've guessed," Archie shrugged his shoulders. "That's some noggin ya got there, shrimp. You surely know how to use it, too." Archie took of Brendan's hat and ruffled his hair.

Brendan shot up in the air to retrieve his hat back, bur Archie's reflexes were quick, and since Archie was much taller than Brendan he held the hat above Brendan's head playfully.

"If ya want it, come get it," Archie teased Brendan.

"Come on! Not cool, Archie!" Brendan giggled as he reached and jumped in attempt to get it back from Archie's grasp. Archie raised his arm up high above him, and Brendan climbed on top of him. Archie took this as a challenge and picked Brendan up bridal style, hat still clutched in his hand, and spun around. Brendan was laughing uncontrollably while Archie, on the other hand, was smiling from ear to ear as he watched Brendan. Something about the boy made him so happy, and light inside. When Archie met him, its like a whole new world opened up to him. Brendan was an experience, a joy to have around. What he explained earlier was another reason why he wanted him so badly. He was smart, beautiful, and fantastic in every single way.

Archie stopped spinning and waited for Brendan to stop giggling. After he calmed down, they both looked at eachother with smiling eyes. Archie leaned down and kissed his forehead. Brendan flushed heavily, turning bright red everywhere. He covered his face with his hands, and he peeked through his fingers to look back at Archie. Becoming confident very quickly, he removed his hands from his face and dragged Archie down so that they could see eachother clearly. Brendan leaned in closer to Archie and kissed his lips. Archie moved into the kiss, easily being put into a trance by it. Archie decided it was time to move onto a heavy make-out session, thus biting onto Brendan's lower lip and then forcing his tounge in. Brendan moaned loudly into the kiss.

They broke apart after they were out of breath to look at eachother. They were both panting, kind of sweaty. Archie sat down and put Brendan into his lap and began making out again. Brendan's eyebrows went into a tight knot while he threw his arms over Archie's shoulder's and tried to get his tounge into his mouth again. Archie was holding Brendan by his waist, surprised at how quickly Brendan got turned on. Brendan wasn't even siting, he straddled Archie as he was trying to dominate his mouth. Archie pulled Brendan back down onto his lap and they detatched.

* * *

as promised, cp2 for issy just bc. This is probs the longest chp ive evr written lol


End file.
